poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Changlings!/Escaping the T-1000
This is where the rest of our heroes encounter Changlings and they all escape from the T-1000 in Revenge of The Ultratron. now return to the condo Twilight: Are you guys sure you don't know where Nyx went? Yuna: Positive. Botton Mash: All we know is she went a different way than we did. Shining Armor: Nyx's a smart filly Twily, I'm sure she can find her way back to the condo. Twilight: I know, but I can't help being worried for her. Cadance: Well, sometimes I worried about Skyla in these things too. I know just how you feel. Twilight: That's true, but this is my foal. see the T-1000 in the condo see the Terminator and Nyx on the motorcycle heading toward the condo Nyx: Come on, come on. Hurry! at the condo T-1000: up to the main desk Hi, do you have a "Twilight Sparkle" here? Deskman: Yes, she's out on the seaside with her family. Hang on, I'll buzz ya an esscort. some of the bellboys and guards come in Deskman: Oh, here it comes now. when he looks the T-1000 isn't there. Deskman: That's strange, where did he go? of the guards knocks on the door Deskman: the door our heroes are starting to head back to the condo Twilight: I sure hope Nyx is alright. inside the condo, the bellboys head back to their jobs as one of the guards goes to grab a coffee Guard: Hey, Termin. You want some coffee? Termin: Yeah, sure. How bout a super milkshake? Guard: yeah right. some coins T-1000: off the floor and takes the form of the guard Guard: his coffe and looks at the cup Hey, I got a full house. Termin: That's good. Guard: Must be my lucky day. turns around and is surprised to see an exact copy of himself T-1000: his hand and then forms his finger into a small spear and he stabs the guard he takes out the spear and the guad drops to ground, dead. He then takes the guard into a closet. Then he takes the guard's Browning Hi-Power pistol and cocks it heroes are now heading back to their room T-1000: walking down the halls searching for any of our heroes heroes then get into the elevator the Terminator and Nyx pull up Terminator: Why do we stop now? Nyx: Now you got to promise me, you kill anyone, right? Terminator: Right. Nyx: You swear? Terminator: What? Nyx: Just put up your hand and say: "I swear I won't kill anyone, unless I'm told." Terminator: so I swear I will not kill anyone, unless I'm told. Nyx: Good, let's go. Terminator then drives the motorcylce into the parking garage heroes reach their floor and head down the hallway T-1000 is on the same floor but somewhere else, and he returns to his normal form Twilight: I hope Nyx gets back, it's getting late. then when they came into the lounge room, who should they meet but Captain Thorn: Hello, my friends. Remember us? Spongebob: Alan Grant Run. heroes start to run back down the hallway Captain Thorn: Get em'! Changlings give chase T-1000 soon comes to the room and he pulls out the pistol Shining Armor: Hurry! We've got to get to the elevator! race through the doors and but Mike closes the doors Sully: Come on! Steam Driller: That won't help much, they'lll easily get through! Mako: Wait, I got it! Changlings then hit the door as Thorn works to open it Mako: in his track and takes out something Human Applejack: What in tarnation is that thang'? Mako: Instant prison wall. then sets up a huge prison wall thing inbetween them and the door That should hold them! Changlings race toward them but slam into the prison wall Captain Thorn: What the? Eddy: So long, suckers! race for the elevator Captain Thorn: Come on, let's go around! do so heroes then reach the elevator to come up Edd: It better hurry! second elevator then arrives Minka Mark: Yes, we're free! then the Terminator emerges from the elevator, shotgun in hand heroes then stop in their tracks Twilight: No, NOOO! take off running the other way Nyx: from the elevator Mom, wait! Mom! Terminator and Nyx follow them then the Changelings arrived Ed: AH! We're bein' taken by mutants! Edd: HELP! Nyx: Changlings! the Terminator Kill those Changlings! Terminator: Wait here. Twilight: Get off! Terminator then comes up and grabs one of the changlings and throws him into a window Changling: AAH!! Terminator: another one through door window Changling #2: to hit the Terminator but is hit in the stomach with the shotgun, then thrown into the wall Terminator: another changling and throws him into the oppsite wall Changling #3: the Terminator Terminator: the changling flying back. Takes off the shades and drops them Twilight: at the Terminator Russel Ferguson: Did that Terminator just save us from those changlings? Nyx: Mom, are you okay? Mom! Twilight: Nyx! Terminator: Come with me, if you wanna live. Nyx: It's okay, he's to help. Applejack: Well, seein' how he done saved our necks from them' Changlings, Ah'm willin' ta' trust him. more Changlings race in Willy: Are you kidding!? then Hiatt's engines and Jake appear Puffer: Get them! his gatling gun Mighty Joe: his vulcan Dolphy: his rifle and shotgun Rachel: fires Knocout: fires Rattlesnake Jake: Rah! fires Changelings: as they're hit and killed Daylight: Yeah, get em' bro! Jenny: I wish I had my own gun. Pete: Who cares? Morley and Blitzer race in with the boxcar (that has Tronie) Tronie: boxcar Let me out! Let me out! Morley: Meet Ol' Painless! Ol' Painless Blitzer: Let's fix em' Lil' Blaster! Lil' Blaster Duncan: Morley, Blitzer! the remaining changlings are killed Brian: Thanks guys. we see the T-1000 Blitzer: Who's that? Captain Thorn: over Penny Ling: Doesn't that guy look fimilar? T-1000: through the bars. His pistol gets stuck but he gets it loose Spongebob: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE T-1000!!! Terminator: Go. his shotgun at the T-1000 Eddy: Quick, the elevator! Terminator fires 3 more shots before joining our heroes T-1000: them, firing his pistol, and steps on the shades Terminator: into the elevator T-1000: the pistol and then forms his arms into apry bar and drives it in between the doors Rabbit: AAH! T-1000 pries open the doors but then the Terminator blasts his face with his shotgun door closes Anna: What is it? What is that thing?! T-1000: his head back, opens the door and jumps down clang Quarmire: What was that? T-1000 then stabs through the roof Human Fluttershy:' AAAH!!' Terminator: at the roof Get down. of the shotgunners take out their shotguns is looking all around then a sword stabs through at the left side Skyla: GAAH!!! Terminator: fires Appljack: fires a sword comes in from the other side Shining Armor: fires Terminator: fires Anna: the Terminator's pistol, cocks it and fires at the roof Terminator: his shotgun T-1000: the roof, and his sword slashes Anna's right shoulder Anna:' AAH!!' Elsa: ANNA!! Cadance: fires Luna: fires Vinny: fires then hands Anna a fresh clip and she reloads the pistol and continues to fire at the roof elevator reaches the parking garage and they all run out Peter: There's a bus over there! Princess Celestia: Dola Make a run for it! Dolphy: his dagger to pry open the doors. gets in Eddy: Get i! Get in! get in T-1000: a large blob and "pours" itself into the lift's interior, reforming into a humanoid form Rainbow: GO! Termiantor: off in full reverse T-1000: chase Anna: the pistol at the T-1000 but runs out of ammo I'm out. Terminator: his shotgun Nyx: Anna another fresh clip and she reloads it Terminator: Reload. the shotgun to Peter Peter: the shotgun Vinny: his shotgun Cadance: her shotgun Peter: Here. Put some rounds on him! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts